O encontro da aura rosa e azul
by Teolacio
Summary: Após à gerra, Teo e Ty Lee voltam para casa, mas algumas coisas nunca mudam. Eles decidem sair e acabam se encontrando.
1. Chapter 1

O encontro da aura rosa e azul.

Após o fim da guerra, e com o novo senhor do fogo no trono, o mundo entrou numa época de paz. Mas não foi apenas com o fim da guerra que a paz ocorreu. Com o fim da princesa Azula, o mundo pode dormir mais aliviado, inclusive dentro da nação do fogo... inclusive para as suas antigas amigas.

Ty Lee, sozinha, decidiu voltar para a sua casa. Após algum tempo, lá estava ela, parada na frente do portão de uma grande casa, de telhados vermelhos e portões cinzas e de ferro, com uma árvore alta no jardim da frente.  
- Minha arvorezinha, está tão grande - comentou Ty Lee, com sorriso fácil na cara. Porem, o sorrizo foi modificado por ansiedade. Ela segurou seu punho esquerdo e em seguida coçou o pescoço. Não sabia como seria recebida após tanto tempo fora, no circo e depois com a princesa. Não sabia se seus irmãos, todos os oitos ainda estariam ali. 

Ela pateu palma, esperando alguem aparecer. Depois de muito tempo, a moça pode ver ao longe a cabeça de um pequeno garoto com o cabelo da mesmo tom de cor de Ty Lee. Ele tinha uns 8 anos. A Ty Lee, ao ve-lo, gritou:

- Myke, é a Ty.

O garoto parou, pensou, torcendo as sobrancelhas e então, arregalando os olhos e gritou:

- Ty Leeeeeee.

O garoto gritou e então, cabeças começaram a aparecer pelas janelas de batentes brancos. Eram os irmãos de Ty Lee e tinham várias idades diferentes. Em seguida ouviu a voz fraca e aguda de seu pai, agora com mais rugas emvolta de seus olhos, disendo:  
- Parem de mentir, ela não está ai na frente não. O que, tem certeza que é ela?

Neste momento, a cabeça do velho apareceu na janela lateral, a da cozinha. Apesar da idade, tinha corpo esbelto e forte.

- Minha filha, é você mesmo?

Ty Lee, sorrindo como nunca, e com uma pequena lágrima no canto dos olhos, respondeu gritando, puxando o máximo de ar possível de seus pumões:

- Sim, sou eu.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 – Nem tudo muda!

Ty Lee foi recebido com festa pelos seus irmãos e irmãs, tanto as maiores quanto os menores. Houve bolo com flocos de fogo, doce com ameixas quentes. No meio da festa, Ty Lee perguntou:

- E o meu doce predileto, alguém tem para mim?

Neste momento, seu pai encostou sua colher ao lado do prato e perguntou, limpando com um guardanapo de tecido branco:

- Seu doce predileto não é ameixas quentes?

Ela, com um sorriso amarelo, e com o rosto nitidamente constrangido, respondeu:

- Na verdade, eu não gosto muito deste doce.

- Não gosta? Mas você comia tampas inteiras deste doce!

Ela parou e o sorriso sumiu. No lugar, um rosto de preocupado. Ela respondeu, com o olhar se dirigindo ao prato de seu irmão Chin, um homem de 26 anos de idade, que nunca saiu da casa pois era preguiçoso:

- Não era eu pai.

O pai ficou com a mão no rosto, tentando relembrar sobre o passado de sua filha. Ele dizia:

- Não é este doce? Deixa eu lembrar que doce você gostava de comer... hum. Já sei, você gostava mesmo é de um grande e adocicado bolo de frutas!

Ty Lee continuou com a mesma cara. Agora ela olhava pela janela, vendo a sua árvore lá fora com os galhos abertos, recebendo os raios do sol sobre as suas folhas. Ela podia se ver pequena, subindo facilmente a árvore, então de tamanho mediano, para apanhar as frutas alaranjadas de seus galhos. Ela então respondeu, tentando fingir um sorriso:

- Sim pai, isso mesmo, era um bolo – porem não era. O rosto do pai ficou aliviado e falou:

- Que bom, pensei que tinha esquecido!

As horas passaram, a noite surgiu. Era hora de dormir. Ty Lee subiu rapidamente para onde era o seu quarto. Ela esperava encontrar sua velha cama de cobertor rosa, com um grande urso-pato marrom, um bichinho de pelúcia que a acompanhava durante a infância. Pensava:

- Será que eu irei rever minha estante de florzinha? Verei a minha caixa de música? Minha roupa de balé? Nossa, verei os meus desenhos lindos de giz de cera?

Seu quarto era no segundo andar. Para chegar lá, ela saltou a escada, e velozmente chegou até na frente de seu quarto. Abriu a porta de madeira, que antes era pintada de rosa, mas agora estava na cor verse, e pulou para dentro dele, sorrindo e feliz. Mas as coisas não estavam como antes. Suas coisas não estavam mais lá. Ao invés disso, bagunça e coisas de seus outros irmãos. A garota sentou-se ao chão e perguntou abraçando o seu joelho:

- O que aconteceu com o meu quarto?

- Tivemos que fazer algumas mudanças, querida. Como somos em muito, eu usei o seu quarto para guardar as coisas extras de seus irmãos. Como você não estava, aproveitamos espaço – respondeu o pai. E continuou com um sorriso na cara:

- O tempo faz as coisas mudarem, minha filha. Aqui, o que mudou foi o seu quarto. Vocês são em grande quantidade.

Ty Lee relembrou do seu tempo de criança, vivendo no meio de seus irmãos, desaparecida no meio das doenças dos irmãos, das artes dos irmãos, das brigas dos irmãos, das histórias da escola dos irmãos. Lembrou-se que a atenção exclusiva de seu pai e sua mãe era coisa rara, e quase sempre se referia a ela como "Vocês". Sim, a palavra vocês eram o que ela escutava, bem mais do que o seu próprio nome. Ela, então, relembrou da sua época de circo e da felicidade que era fazer os seus shows, antes do surgimento de Azula para aquela missão que não serviu para nada ao final.

Ty Lee se levantou, arrumou a manga da camisa rosa que vestia e, com um sorriso de um estranho alívio, por lembrar novamente em que a Ty Lee tinha se transformado e alcançado, respondeu:

- Nem tudo muda, papai. Nem tudo muda!

De manhã, do dia seguinte, Ty Lee partiu de manhãzinha, deixando um recado para a sua família, com apenas algumas palavras:

"Se tiverem tempo para conversar comigo, estarei trabalhando no circo".


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 03 – Ele tem o espírito!

Após o combate final, após a grande festa da paz, após a ressaca da tal festa, é hora de voltar para casa. Pelo menos, para muita gente é assim. E é assim para Teo.

Ele estava ao lado de uma pequena frota de tanques de guerra utilizado na invasão. Ao seu lado, muitos dobradores de terra, soldados e os melhores planadores da sua terra. Estava entusiasmado por ter vivenciado uma história como aquela. Neste momento, ele escutou uma voz conhecida o chamando. Era Sokka, um amigo do Avatar e grande amigo de seu pai.

- Teo, venho novamente agradecer a sua ajuda. Quero que você envie ao seu pai um grande abraço, e que se tiver alguma dúvida sobre algum projeto, estou a disposição.

Teo, então, girando com muita agilidade a sua cadeira de rodas, virou-se para Sokka falando:

- Não teremos mais projeto de guerra. Eu e meu pai decidimos apenas aperfeiçoarmos tecnologia não letal. Agora é época de paz.

Sokka sorriu e agradeceu novamente. Antes de ir embora, ele ainda perguntou:

- Você quer que o Appa te leve até a sua casa?

Teo sorriu, colocou os óculos de vidro em seus olhos, acoplou a asa em sua cadeira de roda, feita de ferro e reforçada para a situação, e respondeu:

- E perder a oportunidade de voar pelo céu por meus próprios meios? Jamais.

Ele fora empurrado e logo pegou altura, subindo como um grande pássaro, sumindo no céu azul. Sokka apenas sorriu e disse:

- Ele realmente tem o espírito dos dobradores de ar.

A viagem fora tranqüila e maravilhosa, como um bom vôo deveria ser. A paisagem maravilhosa das praias, das florestas e dos morros do continente onde está o reino da terra, eram lindas. A brisa gelada do ar batia no rosto descoberto de Teo. Aquele frio do vento era prazeroso. O som do vento soprando era quase uma perfeita melodia. A liberdade de poder se locomover para cima, para baixo, para os lados, enfim, a liberdade de se locomover a todos os lados, era maravilhoso. Quando encontrou um bando de pato branco da neve voando ao seu lado, não pensou duas vezes:

- Vamos ver que é que manda aqui no céu! – disse para o líder do bando de patos brancos. Neste momento girou seu planador e fez um enorme e fechado parafuso no seu, rodeando o bando de pato por todos os lados.

- Vocês têm assas, mas não tem esta liberdade – gritou, ao fazer um grande loop no céu.

Rindo como louco, pode ver o antigo templo dos dobradores do ar surgindo ao horizonte, como o dedo de uma entidade espiritual maravilhosa que o esperava.

- Voltei para casa!


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 04 – O adversário chamado "O bom".

A Ty Lee, que vestia sua roupa rosa e vermelha, e tinha o seu cabelo amarrado em trança, pôde ver a ponta do circo surgindo por de trás do morro que subia. O local era composto por uma tenda vermelho central, com várias pequenas tendas de suporte a sua volta, com carros para os artistas dormirem. Como sempre, havia trabalhadores cuidando da limpeza, com vassouras limpando sujeira da noite de espetáculos do dia anterior, assim como as fezes dos animais espalhados por todos os lugares. Ao céu aberto, havia alguns artistas treinando os seus números: um homem magro engolia espadas, uma mulher fazia truques de palhaço e um homem com um grande bigode, grandes músculos e de cabeça erguida, como se fosse o mais importante do local, levantava pesos inacreditáveis.

A garota caminhou na direção da tenda do senhor Mulik, o dono daquele circo. Neste momento, o homem forte a viu caminhar. O rebolado dela, o corpo dela, e as partes traseiras dela o chamaram a atenção.

Ela entrou no local onde sr. Mulik estava sentado na cadeira, fazendo cálculos e esbravejando sozinho. Ele não percebeu a entrada dela.

- Olá, sr. Mulik, tudo bem?

O homem se virou para ela, a fintou durante algum tempo e então respondeu?

- Ty Lee, voltou para o circo depois da família real perder a vida no combate? Que ironia. O que você quer;

Ele esperava que a mulher respondesse de forma mal criada, porem, ela apenas sorriu e perguntou com o tom da voz mais meiga do que nunca:

- Posso voltar a trabalhar aqui?

O velho de barba e cabelo branco, amassou o papel que tinha sobre a mesa e respondeu:

- Olha aqui, depois do fim do império da nação do fogo, o circo está com poucos clientes. A pessoa não quer mais nada relacionada à nossa nação. Mesmo com a paz, estamos levando prejuízo. E você quer que eu contrate mais uma artista? Quer me levar a falência?

Ty Lee sumiu com o sorriso na cara. Teria que procurar por outro lugar para ficar. Mas, neste momento, surgiu o levantador de pesos, entrando pela porta com o seu peito estufado, cabeça levantada e braços cruzados, falando com a voz grossa e cheia de si:

- O que está acontecendo aqui?

- Ty Lee quer voltar ao nosso circo.

- E ele não pode, por causa do dinheiro – disse Ty Lee, virando-se para a saída.

O arrogante levantador de peso continuou parado na entrada da porta. Ele via o corpinho de Ty Lee, imaginando coisas das mais nojentas e pornográficas, quando disse:

- Acho melhor você deixá-la entrar, ou senão, eu saírem do seu circo e você não terá o seu principal quadro.

O homem pensava: "Deixe ela ficar, eu quero ficar amiguinho dela para fazer coisas com ela".

Sem muita coisa para fazer, o dono do circo aceitou. Ty Lee pensou:

- Que rapaz bondoso. Ele é feio e sem graça, mas ainda bem que ele me ajudou. Espero apenas que ele não venha se engraçar comigo.

Fora da tenda, o homem se apresentou:

- Sou Xong, mas pode me chamar de "O bom".

- Prazer, sou Ty Lee.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 05 – O folheto do circo.

Após o retorno, ele reencontrou seu pai e alguns de seus amigos mais próximos. Nos primeiros meses, foi a maior festa, mas logo as coisas começaram a voltar no mesmo rítimo de costume.

Teo estava em um dos salões do templo, esperando seus amigos chegarem para uma boa e gostosa conversa, como sempre fazia durantes vários anos. Mas eles estavam atrasados. Isso já acontecia durante algum tempo. Há dois anos atrás, o primeiro amigo dele arrumara uma rapariga. No começo, ele ainda comparecia às reuniões, mas, por um tempo, ele começou a não ir mais. Sua felicidade era sair e voar com ela. Depois foi o seu amigo de cara de bobo, que também começou a paquerar outra rapariga. Logo, todos os seus amigos tinham namorada.

Teo estava ali, na sua cadeira e no salão, sozinho, olhando pela janela, esperando os amigos chegarem. No canto da parede, a vela amarela e de propriedade de seu pai estalou, devido a pólvora que continha nela, três vezes.

- Droga, será que ficarei novamente sozinho nesta tarde? Não aquento mais ficar sozinho.

Neste momento, o seu antigo amigo Myr, com cabelo amarrado em forma de coque no topo da cabeça, de mãos dadas com uma jovem de tiara e cabelos presos.

- Até que fim vocês chegaram, pensei que não teria com quem conversar. – disse Teo dirigindo-se rapidamente em direção de Myr.

O amigo colocou a mão no seu ombro, cumprimentado-o. A moça fez a mesma coisa.

- Fiquei aqui durante quase duas horas sozinho.

O casal ficou quieto e constrangido. Teo reparou nisto, e logo parou a cobrança. Ele respirou profundamente e perguntou:

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Sim, nós vamos viajar juntos. Decidimos conhecer algumas vilas e seus pontos turísticos no reino da terra. – respondeu o amigo.

A moça continuou:

- Viemos até aqui para o avisar, e despedir-nos de você.

Teo se silenciou. Ele olhou para o casal de mãos dadas, sorrindo e felizes. Ele olhava para suas próprias pernas. Elas estavam amarradas juntas, por um grande pedaço de pano branco, sem qualquer movimento, sem qualquer dor ou sensação. Queria se levantar de lá, ficar de pé para abraçar os dois, e de sair correndo por ai, pulando e feliz, paquerando todas as mulheres possíveis... mas a realidade não o deixava. Tentava sempre levar uma vida pró-ativa, com pensamentos positivos. Com esta idéia, ele conseguiu viver feliz, mesmo com a morte da mãe e do seu problema físico. Mas não conseguia neste momento.

- Que bom, bom mesmo. Vão aproveitar mesmo. – disse Teo, de costa para o casal.

- Tudo bem com você?

- Sim, na verdade tenho um pouco de inveja. Mas sou feliz por vocês. O problema é comigo.

Fez-se algum tempo de silêncio. Era possível ouvir o vento soprando pelo lado de fora. Teo continuou então:

- Eu pensei que eu teria os meus grandes amigos ao meu lado sempre, e não iria precisar de algo mais. Mas eu estava enganado. Todos vocês encontraram as suas almas gêmeas, irão viver ao lado de alguém. E eu não. Estou em casa novamente, mas me sinto solitário.

Teo continuou a olhar as suas pernas paralisadas sobre a cadeira. Ele olhou de lado, tentando esconder as lágrimas e continuou:

- Nunca achei que o meu problema seria um empecilho para a minha vida. Mas para uma certa área é. Dificilmente acharei o meu amor com ele.

A namorada de Myr enxugou as lágrimas de seu rosto. Ele, por sua vez, aproximou-se e retirou de seu bolso um pedaço de papel alaranjado e todo amassado.

- Toma Teo, acho que você deveria tirar umas férias e visitar lugares e coisas novas. Você acabou de voltar de uma guerra, e precisa de descanso. Acho que o nosso herói merece.

Teo pegou o papel na mão. Lentamente ele foi desembrulhando. No ,fim pode ver o pequeno folheto de propaganda, com palavras e desenhos em várias cores de tinta, com o vermelho predominando. Como título, estava escrito: "Grandes Circus". No folheto, existiam várias figuras de várias atrações, mas uma em específico chamou mais a sua atenção; ao fim da folha, estava escrito: "com o retorno da grandiosa malabarista". E perto das palavras, existia a figura de uma mulher segurando o calcanhar atrás da cabeça.

- Nossa, será que isso é verdade? Alguém pode fazer isso? – pensou.

Os amigo, com muita dó de Teo, falou:

- Acho que você deveria ir visitar este circo. Dizem que há muitos espetáculos e coisas interessantes.

Teo parou com a tristeza, enxugou as lágrimas e passou a pensar nas palavras dita agora pouco. Então, já calmo, falou com um sorriso de esperança na boca.

- Acho que você tem toda razão. Eu mereço um descanso. Alem disto, estou muito interessado em assistir esta grandiosa malabarista. Quero saber se é verdade que alguém pode se retorcer assim.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 06 – Quem é esse que voa livremente pelos ares?

Ty Lee estava juntando em um pequeno baú, pequenos e grandes objetos que encontrava por ai, com objetivo de incorporar no seu show. Já tinha coisas de malabarismo, mas faltava um toque especial e feminino ao estilo dela própria, de aura rosa. Em um surto de criatividade, a moça pensou:

- E se eu colocar sons de instrumentos musicais de corda, como a harpa? É tão lindo e meigo o som da harpa.

Sem pensar, ela aproximou-se de Mulik e, sorridente como sempre, pediu:

- Posso colocar tocadores de harpa no meu número?

O velho Mulik, que estava vendo o seu chicote de couro bem de perto, quase tombou de lado. Recuperado do susto, ele respondeu com a cara fechada:

- Você quer tocadores de harpa? Você está achando que eu irei buscar instrumentos musicais novos só para você? Não vou sair daqui, e nem gastar uma moeda com mais nada. Não é hora de investimento.

Sem desistir, ela ficou parada, tentando descobrir alguma saída. Logo, outra idéia surgiu:

- E se eu for para a cidade e comprar com o meu dinheiro?

- Ai tudo bem – disse Mulik, passando um produto melequento e preto sobre o seu chicote. – Agora deixe-me em paz.Sem pensar, ela e sua amiga estava de partida para a cidade. Na saída do circo, deitado debaixo de uma árvore, Xong descansava. Ao ver Ty Lee saindo, aproximou-se, levantando o rosto arrogantemente, e estufando o peito, e disse com o som da voz grossa:

- Vocês estão indo para a cidade meninas?

- Sim, estamos. – respondeu Ty Lee ingenuamente e sem saber que pela cabeça de Xong, chovia imagens mentais de coisas asquerosas entre ele e ela.

- Será que posso com vocês – pediu.

- Não obrigada, é uma saída de mulheres. – disse sorrindo e sem esperar pela resposta, continuou a caminhar.

- É uma pena, pois vocês não terão a companhia deste gostosão.

A amiga de Ty Lee gargalhou, mas ela fez uma cara de desaprovação.

Após algumas horas, elas chegarão até a cidade. A multidão de gente, vestidas como camponeses, pescadores e gente simples do reino da terra, andavam pelas ruas de pedra, indo e voltando despreocupados. A moça aproximou-se da barraca de instrumento musical. Um senhor de cabelos curtos e um grande sombreiro de palha seca apareceu:

- O que as senhoritas querem, talvez estejam atrás de um instrumento de corda, como este?

Então ele mostrou o que parecia ser um antigo violão bem rústico.

- Não, eu preciso de instrumentos de corda, é para o meu show desta tarde.

- A sim, é com prazer... deixe eu ver. – disse o velho.

De repente, ouve-se comentários das pessoas que ali passavam, e que passaram a olhar para o céu. O velho da banca de instrumentos musicais levantou o dedo para cima e disse:

- Vejam.

Ty Lee olhou para o céu. No meio daquele azul celeste, surgiu a figura de um planador voando em direção da multidão. Havia uma pessoa ali, dirigindo. O planador chegou cada vez mais próximo e próximo. As pessoas começaram a ficarem assustadas com a aproximação da máquina, mas Ty Lee ficou parada, olhando fascinada para a imagem que pilotava a máquina.

A cadeira de Teo e sua assa deram um rasante na cabeça de todos, e pegou altitude novamente, fazendo parafuso, enquanto a malabarista podia ouvir uma gostosa e feliz risada. Ela continuava paralisada, completamente estática e maravilhada com toda aquelas manobras.

Teo via a multidão lá embaixo completamente louca de emoção. Ele aproveitou a situação e fez três loops seguidos, perdendo propositalmente a altitude nas manobras. Em seguida subiu na horizontal, diminuindo a velocidade até o momento que não tinha mais força para descer.

- Ele vai cair, não posso ver – disse o velho, colocando as mãos sobre os olhos.

- Não, ele não vai cair – disse Ty Lee confiante e com tom de voz baixo, devido ao seu estado hipnotizado.

Teo olhou sobre o ombro a distância que ele estava sobre o chão, e então começou um mergulho mortal, girando, girando, e girando.

As pessoas gritaram assustadas, mas, bem próxima do chão, ele volta a voar na horizontal. Mas devagar, ele pousa, freando rapidamente. Uma explosão de delírio da multidão. Aplausos e assobios ecoavam pelas ruas da cidade. Ty Lee estava a alguns metros de onde o planador de madeira e na cor marrom estava, e não conseguia ver bem os movimentos do seu piloto devido à multidão que o cercava.

Ty Lee estava paralisada, seus olhos brilhava como dois grandes diamantes. Sua respiração era forte e profunda, e irrigava o sangue para todo o seu corpo. Sentia uma profunda curiosidade, um profundo calor na sua pele. Não ouvia os berros da multidão, mas parecia que uma belíssima música tocava. Sua espinha arrepiou, sua testa começou a suar frio e as gotas de suor escorriam pela face. Seu coração palpitava rapidamente, como no batuque rápido dos tambores do circo. Sentia uma coisa quente vindo de dentro dela, algo profundo, interno e intenso que parecia ernegizar a sua aura. Esta coisa estava tão intensa que parecia que iria explodir. Nunca sentira nada parecido na sua vida. Ela colocou dois dedos sobre o seu lábio inferior e os acariciou, desejando como nunca conhecer quem era aquele malabarista do céu, desejando vê-lo e tocá-lo.

- Quem é esse que voa livremente pelos ares? – disse Ty Lee, quase engasgando com a própria saliva, e quase sem voz.

- Eu não sei, eu não sei. – disse a amiga.

Ela, então, saiu do estado hipnotizado e, muito esperta, tentou ver onde estava o piloto. Mas as cabeças das pessoas não permitiam. Cansada, pilou em um único pulo encima do telhado de uma casa. Mas ainda não conseguiu enxergar.

Ela ficou frustrada ao não mais ver onde estava o planador e o seu piloto.

- Vamos Ty Lee, vamos embora logo – pediu a amiga.

Com muito custo ela aceitou descer. Na volta para o circo, ela tinha um sorriso, e parecia estar no mundo da lua ainda mais do que o normal.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 07 – A primeira vez que eu te vi...quase perdi o controle!

Teo foi até o circo, no devido horário indicado pelo palhaço que fazia propaganda na cidade. Ele viu o movimento de gente, crianças e adultos andando, com comida sobre o colo e bebidas. Era uma alegria só. Aquilo tudo o agradou muito. Suas férias estavam começando neste instante.

O circo começou com a programação normal, com apresentações de mágica, de animais, e outros. Após a apresentação dos palhaços, houve um grande silêncio. Mulik se dirigiu até o centro do picadeiro, sempre carregando o seu chicote. Ele subiu num balcão cilíndrico e colorido, arrumou sua espécie de jaqueta, e então anunciou para o público, com o som de voz firme e forte:

- Caros espectadores, nós chegamos ao momento mais esperado da noite.

Ao ouvir estas palavras, Teo, que estava encostado na cadeira e concentrado na pipoca que comia, largou a pipoca de lado, comentando:

- Momento mais esperado? Deve ser agora.

O apresentador continuou:

- A incrível, a espetacular Ty Lee irá realizar coisas impossíveis, pendurada apenas por um fio, equilibrando-se em vários objetos irregulares. Uma proeza impossível de equilíbrio e concentração.

Teo ficou ereto sobre a sua cadeira, totalmente concentrado no que o homem dizia. Quando ouviu o nome da moça, ele pensou:

- Ty Lee. Hum... nome bonito. Quero ver se ela pode fazer tudo isso, como dizem.

O velho continuou:

- Agora, com vocês, a magnífica Ty Lee.

Neste instante, uma figura sorridente vestida com uma espécie de coroa dourada, com uma larga saia laranjada e blusa branca, com a barriga de fora e uma sapatilha amarela, saia por detrás da cortina e acenava para todos da platéia.

Teo não conseguia acreditar na beleza daquela mulher. Coçou os olhos, como se tentasse arrumar sua visão, pois não acreditava no que via. Mas realmente aquela agradável visão era verdadeira. Aqueles grandes e lindos olhos; aquele sorriso encantador que o fazia sorrir também; a trança bem feita, e colocada com muito cuidado atrás do corpo; aquele lindo nariz; aquele belíssimo corpo, que a roupa tentava esconder; até o seu pé, que quase não era visível devido à distância; tudo isso fez Teo abrir a boca em admiração, arregalar os olhos de excitação e quase o fez cair da sua cadeira.

Mas isso não foi tudo. Ele viu a moça subindo uma escada de madeira, em grandes saltos, e depois, equilibrando-se sobre coisas encima de uma corda pendurada a mais de 10 metros de altura... após terminar o equilíbrio, ela desceu à rede de proteção em um pulo, dando cambalhotas no ar. Em seguida, ele realizou incríveis contorcionismo.

O garoto não piscava. Seus olhos estavam fixos na figura que realizava a performance. Ele não conseguia fechar a boca, pois ele sorria de satisfação e felicidade. Não pensava em mais nada, não ouvia nada, não falava nada. Ele precisava vê-la mais de perto, precisava conversar com ela. Queria conhecê-la. Por alguns minutos, esquecera que não podia andar, e tentou levantar-se e correr na direção dela.

- Como ele consegue se mover tão livremente pelo ar?

Sem pensar, começou a empurrar sua cadeira por entre o público, tentando se aproximar ao máximo dela. Passava com a roda da cadeira sobre pés desavisados dos espectadores. Ele conseguiu, então, para bem próximo à entrada dos artistas, quase encostado com a grade que separava o picadeiro do público. Teo mal conseguia respirar direito.

No fim da apresentação, todos bateram palmas de pé. Ty Lee caminhou orgulhosa para a saída. Quando estava quase atravessando os panos, pode ouvir alguém a chamando. Ela, quase na última hora, virou-se para o lado.

Os olhos dos dois se cruzaram. Ele viu a janela da alma dela, e ela a dele. Este instante de segundos parecia séculos. Teo conseguia senti-la apenas com os olhos, e ela o sentia dentro de si. Uma explosão de energia aconteceu neste meio segundo de duração. O corpo dos dois arrepiou, sentindo o sangue sendo fortemente irrigado até a cabeça, passando por todos o corpo. Uma explosão aconteceu dentro da alma de cada um, uma vontade quase incontrolável de conhecer um ao outro.

Ela entrou dentro da parte dos artistas, querendo voltar para trás, tentando reencontrar aquele homem que acabara de ver. Ty Lee fora segurada por um outro artista, evitando que ela entrasse novamente no picadeiro. Teo, por sua vez, tentou passar pela grade com a cadeira, sem sucesso, é claro. Sem perceber que seu ato não teria sucesso, tentou pular a grade e correr até a tenda. Mas, ao ver o que ele pretendia, alguns homens que faziam a segurança apareceu para evitar a passagem.

Ambos voltaram para os seus quartos, mas ambos sonharam com aquele olhar, num lindo sonho. Quem é esta pessoa? Perguntavam-se, enquanto puxava o lençol sobre o corpo para dormir. De manhã, Ty Lee e Teo acordaram ao mesmo momento, pensando:

- Eu vou descobrir quem é esta pessoa!


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 08 – Quem está ai?.

Teo estava deitado em um colchão feito de pena de ganso, debaixo de um cobertor marrom. Seus cabelos negros estavam soltos. Os fios se emaranhavam entre a sua cabeça e o travesseiro.

Já era de madrugada, as pessoas dormiam. Porem Teo não conseguia dormir. Ele rolava com o corpo sobre a sua cama, deitando de bruços, de costas, de lado, de todo o jeito possível e o sono não vinha. Sempre que fechava os olhos, a imagem de Ty Lee vinha a sua mente. A figura dela não desgrudava da cabeça, e uma agitação de seu corpo não conseguia o relaxar.

- Chega. Não consigo pegar no sono, não adianta tentar dormir. – disse o garoto, sentando-se sobre a cama e tentando enxergar a localização da sua cadeira de rodas.

Ele puxou a cadeira para perto de si, e então, apoiando-se com os braços, conseguiu se sentar na cadeira. Encima dele, prendeu suas pernas e tentou localizar sua camisa e a fita na qual acostumava amarrar o seu cabelo. Tombou o corpo de lado e alcançou a roupa, que estava jogada no chão. Vestiu-a, cobrindo o seu tórax, seus braços não grandes, mas bem fortes e os ombros. Sobre uma pequena mesa, recolheu a fita, e amarrou o seu cabelo sobre o topo da cabeça, deixando apenas madeixas de cabelo sobre a orelha e um pouco da testa.

- Eu não consigo parar de pensar na Ty Lee. Ela não me deixa dormir. Não sei o que fazer – pensou o garoto, enquanto saia do quarto da estalagem no escuro. Ao chegar na saída principal, ele começou a imaginar um plano. Ele se via indo até o circo e encontrando com a garota na noite, como se o esperava ali por muito tempo. Claro, sabia que isso era uma ilusão, mas era uma ótima ilusão. E achava que valia a pena ir até lá, mesmo que não fosse para encontrá-la.

Enquanto isso, em um quarto com as paredes pintadas na cor rosa, Ty Lee estava deitada na sua confortável cama de lençol também rosa. Ela segurava o travesseiro branco e macio entre os seus braços, como se fosse um urso de pelúcia. Porem, também não conseguia dormir. O menor barulho, mesmo os sons de grilo que vinha pela a sua janela, a incomodava. Na verdade, não era o som, mas sim a imagem do rosto de Teo, e dos malabarismos aéreos visto na no dia anterior que não a deixava dormir. Ela ficava se perguntando: "Será que eles são as mesmas pessoas? ", e então, ela começava a suar. Ela se levantou várias vezes a noite, abrindo a janela, mas o calor não vinha de fora, mas de dentro.

Ela se levantou pensativa. Aquele homem não iria a deixar dormir, aquelas perguntas não iria a deixar dormir. E sempre que ela pensava sobre isso, era muito forte a imagem dos olhos daquele rapaz, e sentia muita atração pela beleza que ele parecia ter.

- Chega, vou dar uma volta para arejar a cabeça.

A moça colocou uma camisa qualquer, de linho e bem fino, e saiu de seu quarto.

Neste momento, Xong também estava acordado. Na verdade, meio acordado. Ao seu lado estava uma garrafa vazia de saque. Ele estava encostado no tronco da árvore, com as pernas sobre a raiz, dizendo com a voz meio mole, alterações provocadas pela bebida:

- Eu vou pegar aquela garota de jeito, mesmo que eu tenha que usar de violência. Oras, ninguém consegue recusar ao charme de "o bom".

Ele ficou ali durante alguns minutos quando reparou no vulto de alguém caminhando para fora do circo, em direção a um pequeno platô. Curioso ele seguiu com muito cuidado a figura.

Ty Lee escalou o pequeno platô facilmente, apesar de existir uma subida ali próxima. Então, sentou, com as pernas balançando pelo lado de fora, enquanto olhava para o céu. Ela apoiava o queixo com as duas mãos, enquanto olhava para o céu de lua crescente e de estrelas. Ela sentia a fria brasa da madrugada batendo no rosto. Ela fechou os olhos para sentir ainda mais esta sensação. Seu corpo arrepiou com o frio da manhã. Conseguia ouvir os barulhos dos insetos, principalmente os dos grilos, que parecia um show instrumental.

Ao pensar sobre o som dos grilos, ela lembrou-se:

- Nossa, esqueci de comprar os instrumentos musicais na cidade. Eu fui especialmente para isso, e esqueci.

Com a lembrança do fato ocorrido, ela lembrou-se da sua infância na época da escola. Lembrou-se de como ela se sentia um pouco deslocada, fora dos padrões da escola. Mais especificamente, lembrou-se do dia em que ela tivera que improvisar um solo com um trombone, pois tinha esquecido completamente a letra. Todos no público adoraram a música, mas seus professores lhe deram um castigo de uma semana pela "vergonha" que passaram.

Ela riu das lembranças daquele fato e de outros acontecimentos provocados pela sua personalidade. E quando mais revia sobre o seu passado, parecia que mais forte a lembrança de Teo e do malabarista aéreo ficava na sua cabeça.

Ela levantou-se, feliz, como sempre, pelo momento nostálgico que acabara de pensar, e, limpando o seu traseiro de grama, disse para si mesma:

- Vou tentar dormir novamente. Acho que já consegui respirar um ar mais puro.

Porem, antes de qualquer coisa, ela ouviu passos vindo de trás de um pequeno arbusto no seu lado direito. Ela parou e, franzindo a testa, perguntou um pouco desconfiada:

- Quem está ai?


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 09 – O resgate.

Um homem de ar arrogante e sem nenhuma camisa apareceu de trás dos arbustos. Era Xong que se aproximava de Ty Lee, confiante e rapidamente, apesar de cambalear levemente.

- Xong, o que faz acordado a esta hora e aqui? – perguntou a moça, mas "o bom", ignorou-a.

Ele ficou a apenas um passo dela e, como num bote de cobra, segurou os dois finos e frágeis punhos da malabarista. Ela fez uma cara de desaprovação e com um falso sorriso, pediu, tentando soltar seus punhos com puxões, mas sem sucesso:

- Por favor, me solte. Que brincadeira sem graça. Está me machucando.

Xong tinha um sorriso maligno na boca. Ele a puxou para mais perto. Ty Lee pode sentir o horrível cheiro de saque ao redor dele.

- Você está bêbado?

- Não, estou sóbrio. Sóbrio o suficiente para saber o que eu quero – respondeu, enquanto ela tinha os pés presos pela perna do seu algoz.

Ela se debatia desesperada. Ele aproximou sua boca do ouvido dela e falou com o tom de voz completamente asqueroso:

- Por que você não tira a sua roupa e nós não fazemos aquilo que nós estamos loucos de vontade de fazer?

A garota arregalou os olhos desesperados e, fechando os olhos, virando o rosto e se debatendo de todas as formas, ela gritava:

- Não. Para. Não.

Ele colocou a boca no colarinho da camisa de linho dela, enquanto ela gritava. Neste instante, ele ouviu uma voz vindo de trás:

- Solte ela, seu imbecil.

O brutamonte a empurrou na direção do chão. Ela caiu com a cabeça encima de uma pedra solta, próxima a um monte de mato, e desmaiou com a força da pancada.

Quando ele se virou, ele pode ver a presença de uma pessoa. Teo estava a dois metros de distância, sobre a sua cadeira de rodas, segurando uma barra de metal com um metro de altura, onde parecia ser um tipo de aparelho retrátil, e com uma ponta de metal maciço. Ele continuou desafiando o agressor, e falou, apontando com o dedo indicador direito na direção do rosto de Xong:

- Vá embora daqui, para o seu bem.

O bêbado gargalho muito alto. O som espantou algumas aves que descansava sobre a copa de uma árvore, e algumas raposas que caminhavam perto dos arbustos. Ele se recompôs, olhando de cima para baixo o desafiante. Ele perguntou com o tom de voa zombateiro:

- O que você acha que pode fazer contra mim, em seu aleijado? Nem andar você pode, nem correr você pode. Você é um nada, um inválido, um inútil, um zero a esquerda, um peso para a sociedade. O que um nada pode fazer contra mim, me fala?

Teo não se abalou com as frases ditas pelo homem. Pelo contrário, curvou as sobrancelhas e deu um sorriso maligno, que mais parecia com o sorriso que a antiga princesa dava. Ele então falou, mirando a bola de metal na direção do queixo do homem sem que ele percebesse:

- Sim, sou tudo isso que você disse. Para provar a sua superioridade porque você não se aproxima mais perto e brigue comigo apenas com as suas pernas, colocando as suas mãos para trás.

Ele deu outra gargalhada e, colocando os dois braços nas suas costas, e se dirigindo na direção da cadeira de rodas, ele falou:

- Ainda será fácil demais. Como um paralítico derrubará uma pessoa forte como eu?

Teo apertou um pequeno botão na barra de metal que ele levava. O botão fez uma portinha dentro do bastão abrir e o vapor que estava preso em alta pressão escapou em direção das ligas de metais que estava embutido dentro da arma. Enquanto o bastão crescia numa velocidade astronômica na direção do inimigo, Teo conseguiu falar:

- Com a inteligência.

A bola de metal maciço acertou bem forte no queixo de Xong, provocando um estalo de osso sendo quebrado e de maxilar sendo retirado do lugar. O homem deu dois passos para trás, começou a ver pontos pretos na vista, que aumentava de intensidade. Em seguida, ele cambaleou, perdeu a consciência e caiu completamente desnorteado.

Teo olhou o grande corpo do homem ao chão e, ainda apontando a bola de aço em direção dele, falou:

- Nunca subestime à máquinas de grandes mentes, como a de meu pai e a minha.

Após alguns segundos de calmaria, Teo aproximou-se do corpo estendido de Ty Lee, colocando sua cadeira de rodas estrategicamente ao lado dela. Abaixou, com muito custo e dificuldade, de lado, e puxou-a em direção do seu colo. Depois do seu ombro. Ela ficou encima do corpo do homem, com a cabeça apoiada sobre o ombro dele, e com os braços pendurados nas costas, como se ela o abraçasse. Com muito custo, o herói a levou para a estalagem onde estava dormindo.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10 – Pequeno engano.

Ty Lee abriu os olhos vagarosamente, percebendo a luz da manhã que entrava por uma janela. Ela espreguiçou bem gostoso, esticando os braços, fechando os olhos e sorrindo. Foi quanto uma pergunta ecoou na sua cabeça: "O que aconteceu?". Neste momento, ela praticamente pulou da cama, ficando de pé sobre o colchão na posição de ataque, falando sozinha:

- Xong!

Mas não estavam mais na floresta. Ao seu redor havia apenas paredes de um quarto. No seu lado direito, uma janela com a veneziana de madeira barrando um pouco da entrada da luz. No chão ao seu lado esquerdo, havia um pequeno, fino e feio colchão, com lençóis revirados e travesseiro jogado de lado:

- Alguém dormiu nessa coisa dura? Alguém deve estar com muita dor nas costas hoje – pensou a garoto, percebendo alguma coisa ao lado da cama.

Tinha uma pequena cadeira de madeira escura, com uma tigela de barro seco sobre ela, e com várias frutas sobre ela. Ela percebeu que havia uma brilhante e lustrada maçã de casca bem vermelha. Ela a pegou e deu uma mordida. O sabor era muito bom, e bem doce.

Ela desceu da cama, percebendo que dormira em algum lugar que não era o seu quarto. Ela olhou em volta e pensou:

- Será que aconteceu alguma coisa entre eu e Xong? Será que...

A garota interrompeu o pensamento, e começou a ficar muito aflita, retorcendo a testa e colocando as duas mãos na boca, como se tentasse descobrir se fora ou não "violada". Após isso, ela ouviu um movimento no outro lado da porta de saída, alguém assobiava uma música estranha, apesar de bonita, e parecia se dirigir na direção do quarto. Ty Lee não pensou duas vezes, se dirigiu para trás da porta e disse:

- Eu vou derrubar este maldito Xong, e ele não vai saber quem foi que atacou.

Ela esperou, suando de preocupação. A porta do quarto de abriu, e ela não conseguiu ver quem entrava. Ela conseguiu escutar a pessoa parar. Ela saiu de trás da porta, apoiando-se na parede, saltando por cima da porta e, fechando os olhos, ela disparou seu soco paralisador.

"Tum, tum, tum", os três socos acertaram a vítima. Mas quando ela percebeu o que fizera, ela viu um rapaz todo paralisado, encima da cadeira de rodas, de cabelos compridos e com uma bandeja com cantil cheio de água e outro cheio de leite.

- Ai, desculpa, eu pensei que fosse, que fosse, ..., esquece. Deixa eu te ajudar.Ela tentava reanimar o corpo do garoto, xaqualhando-o inteiro. Aos poucos o garoto ia sentindo novamente seus músculos. Enquanto isso, Ty Lee parou de fazer o que estava fazendo, e olhou para a estante enorme que havia naquele quarto, reparando na presença de uma enorme asa de pano e metal, nas mesmas cores ao do malabarismo daquele dia. Ela imediatamente concentrou-se no rosto da sua vítima. Era conhecido.

Na sua memória surgiu o rosto do garoto que a fintara na saída do picadeiro, que a fez tremer de emoção. Naquele momento, novamente uma forte emoção tomou conta do seu corpo, sentindo o entusiasmo de conseguir encontrar com o homem que a tinha feito sentir tão feliz, sem mesmo dizer uma única palavra.

- É você? É você o garoto que eu procurava?

Ao ouvir estas palavras, Teo respondeu com a boca ainda mole, babando e com a língua de fora, devido ao corpo ainda amortecido dos golpes:

- Silm slou eu...


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11 – Se conhecendo melhor.

Após alguns minutos, Teo estava completamente recuperado. Ty Lee estava com uma cara de sem graça, sorriso de quem estava constrangida, sentada na beira da cama, arrumando a suas famosas tranças, que estava um pouco desarrumada devido aos fatos ocorridos anteriormente.

O garoto percebeu a situação dela e, aproximando-se dela e lhe oferecendo o cantil de água, perguntou:

- Por que você está com esta cara? Eu duvido que você vive com ela.

Ela parou com as tranças e, desviando o olhar, ainda completamente sem graça, respondeu:

- É que eu te ataquei, o deixei todo paralisado. Estou sem graça por fazer isso com você.

Teo abriu um sorriso bem largo e respondeu:

- Que é isso Ty Lee, foi apenas um mal entendido. Alem do mais, daqui alguns anos, quando nós estivermos lembrando disso, nós daremos muitas risadas juntos.

Ty Lee, ao ouvir a palavra "lembrando" e "juntos", corou levemente. Ela percebeu claramente que o garoto queria algo mais com ela, e isso a agradou muito. Como conseqüência, ela abriu novamente a cara e soltou o seu lindo sorriso desencanado. Enfim, ela olhou para o garoto e falou:

- Eu ataquei você, dormi no seu quarto, mas ainda não sei o seu nome. Por acaso seu nome não é "linda ave de rapina"?

Teo olhou para a asa de seu planador sobre a estante, percebendo que ela havia visto o aparelho ali, em seguida, voltando a olhar para ela, respondeu:

- Não, eu me chamo Teo. Moro no templo dos antigos dobradores de ar... mas gostei do nome "linda ave de rapina".

- E não é! – falou Ty Lee

Os dois gargalharam muito com a frase. E depois aconteceu uma breve pausa. Nesta pausa, ambos se olharam nos olhos, fintando-se mutuamente. Teo conseguia reparar mais de perto na beleza não só do sorriso e da sua aura, mas também da beleza que era os seus cabelos escuros e da franja sobre a testa, do seu rosto quase angelical, do narizinho lindo, das sobrancelhas e olhos maravilhosos, das mãos femininas e que parecia frágeis (mas que apouco tempo percebera não ser nenhum pouco), a pele que parecia um maravilhoso tecido caro e macio.

Ty Lee, por sua vez, também reparou melhor o garoto. Percebeu que ele também era bonito de rosto, com os cabelos amarrados no topo da cabeça, e sobras do mesmo escorrendo pelo lado da cabeça. Tinha um sorriso bonito e difícil de se ver em um garoto, que parecia ainda mais mágico sobre o verde musgo da sua roupa.

Eles ficaram se olhando por mais algum tempo, sem nada falarem, até que seus olhos se encontraram novamente. Como era nítido demais o que eles estava sentindo um pelo outro, eles ficaram envergonhados com aquele momento e ambos sorriram, corando a bochecha novamente, e rindo sem graça. O sentimento de admiração mútua ainda estava no ar, e ainda estava envergonhando ambos, quando Teo falou, na tentativa de sair deste constrangimento:

- Então Ty Lee vamos dar uma volta pela cidade? Quero te perguntar algumas coisas e lhe dizer o que lhe aconteceu na noite passado. Acho que você quer saber o que aconteceu, certo?

Ela respondeu, levantando-se:

- Claro sim... a, quer que eu empurre a sua cadeira? Eu percebi que você usa cadeira de rodas

Ele fechou a cara, irritado, e virando o rosto, e respondeu:

- Não, deixa que eu consigo andar sozinho.

Ela sorriu e com muita meigura, colocou delicadamente suas mãos sobre os ombros dele e disse com a voz quase materna:

- Não precisa ficar constrangido ou irritado da sua situação. Pode parecer, mas isso não é um problema para você. Deixe-me empurrar, por favor, será um prazer.

Ele arrepiou com o acontecimento, e amoleceu a sua raiva. Na verdade, quase sentiu vontade de chorar com aquela atitude, de pular no colo da garota. As pessoas fingiam que ele não tinha o problema, tratava-o como igual, mas sabiam da sua dificuldade e ocultava, mas ela não, ela deixou bem claro que ele tem consciência da paralisia das pernas, mas que não sentia problema com aquilo. Ele se conteve dizendo com a voz disfarçada:

- Tudo bem então, eu não fico bravo.

Os dois saíram da estalagem e foram caminhar pelas ruas da cidade, ela empurrando a cadeira de rodas e ele tentando olhar para trás, sem desviar o olhar da moça. Teo perguntou:

- Você não conhece nenhum lugar bonito, alguma praça ou bosque para nós pararmos para conversar lá durante algum tempo?

Ela parou pensou e então respondeu com um enorme sorriso, apontando o dedo para cima:

- Sim, eu sei um lugar bonito. Existe um pequeno bosque perto do circo, onde tem um pequeno lago de águas claras. É tão lindo lá, tem uma atmosfera tão leva.

- Vamos para lá. Adoro atmosfera leve.

E lá foram os dois. O local era realmente maravilhoso. As árvores que ali existiam tinham nos seus galhos flores de cores leves, predominando a cor azul e rosa.. Como eram alta e o topo das árvores se tocavam, apenas raios de sol penetravam no local. Era bem mais fresco do que a cidade, devido as sombras dos galhos. O pequeno lado, de águas transparentes e com vários peixes coloridos nadando à vista, deixava o lugar ainda mais romântico. Havia um banco de madeira bruta, com a cor verde do musgo bem forte sobre o pé do objeto.

- Nossa que lugar mais lindo. Que lugar mais maravilhoso – disse Teo, ao chegar neste pequeno campo.

A moça respondeu feliz, enquanto fazia uma bananeira e andava com as mãos, com o rosto completamente feliz:

- Que bom que você achou. Aqui é um dos meus lugares prediletos. Por toda a andança na minha vida, nunca encontrei um lugar lindo como esse.

O garoto estava admirado, mas ao ouvir a frase, ele lembrou-se da vista que tinha uma das torres do templo, que agora era a sua casa. Na mesma hora, ele responde:

- Você acha isso porque não foi conhecer a minha casa. Lá existe um lugar maravilhoso assim como aqui.

Ela virou-se para ele, já devidamente de pé, e respondeu:

- Sério? Adoraria conhecer um dia.

Teo começou a empurrar sua cadeira de rodas, na direção da moça, enquanto respondia com o olhar penetrante:

- E conhecerá. Eu mesmo te levarei, e o mais cedo que você imagina.

Ela ficou arrepiada completamente e quase perdeu o equilíbrio com a frase. Pensou: "Ele que me levar para conhecer a casa dele! Eu adoraria, eu quero, eu quero, eu quero!". Mas apenas conteve em sorrir completamente vermelha.

Ela se sentou no banco, e ele ficou do lado.

- Você se chama Teo, é um malabarista do céu e mora em um antigo templo do ar. Alem de ser uma gracinha – disse Ty Lee, quando percebia que ele corava devido a última parte da frase, e continuou – alem disso, o que mais você é?

- Sou filho de um cientista, que vendia armas para a nação do fogo na guerra, mas agora não vende mais, e sou quase o líder da ...

A mão da moça tocou os lábios do garoto. Ele parou de falar, apreciando aquele toque quente e macio, que o fez sentir algo no seu interior borbulhar. Ela falou, acariciando o rosto dele e depois voltando com a sua mão para junto do seu corpo:

- Eu não quero saber o que você é no exterior, seus títulos, ou coisas do tipo. Quero saber como você é por dentro, qual a cor da sua aura?

Ele ficou quase um minuto tentando controlar o coração e a respiração, que haviam disparado. Então respondeu, pegando levemente e delicadamente, a mão direita da garota:

- Sou "um pássaro", que adora o vento na cara, que adora sentir a liberdade ao meu redor. Mas a liberdade não é alcançada apenas no vôo, mas sim nas atitudes, no humor, na alegria, na cabeça que não guarda preocupações desnecessárias, na idéia de não precisar se preocupar com o que os outros pensam. Como o Avatar disse um dia, tenho o espírito dos dobradores de ar, que voavam felizes e despreocupados, mas sem esquecer a inteligência e a sabedoria. Eu sou...

No meio da frase, Ty Lee interrompeu o homem, dizendo com o tom da voz mais grossa e confiante:

- O homem da aura azul.

Ele parou e a fintou, percebendo o rosto centrado dela. Ele respondeu, com os olhos ainda fixos ao dela, tomando aos poucos a coragem que necessita para que sua vontade seja concretizada.

- Sim, sou o homem da aura azul.

Ty Lee começou a senti-lo novamente, como se ele estivesse dentro do seu corpo, junto com o calor que sentia. Ela desviou um pouco o lhar, corando como uma maça, e falou embaraçada:

- Bem, eu não sei muito que falar sobre mim. Sou uma garota com vários irmãos, filha de um nobre da nação do fogo, que cansou de ser igual as outras e decidiu um pouco de liberdade no circo.

Agora foi a vez de Teo perguntar, com os olhos fixos ao dela e segurando as mãos delas com suas duas mãos:

- Não quero saber sobre Ty Lee exterior, quero saber da Ty Lee que está ai dentro.

Ela ficou parada, arrepiando-se novamente. Ela respirou fundo várias vezes, tomando coragem, e então respondeu:

- Também adoro a liberdade, também adoro sentir as auras limpas e lindas, como a sua, em minha volta. Saltar e contorcer é uma forma de me sentir livre, assim quando você voa e sente o vento assoprando em seu rosto. Quase nada consegue me prender. Apenas uma coisa me prende... a carência. Sim, sou uma menina carente.

Dos olhos de Ty Lee uma pequena lágrima escorria da sua face. Teo a limpou com os dedos, dizendo:

- Todos nós somos carentes, esperamos o grande amor para que possamos senti-lo.

A malabarista parou e o fintou nos olhos, perguntando:

- Você já teve um grande amor?

Teo começou a sentir seu peito explodindo de emoção quando respondia:

- Acho que estou tendo um agora. E você?

Ela também começou a sentir o coração batendo muitíssimo mais forte e a respiração ficando mais rápido, enquanto seu corpo arrepiava. Ela respondeu:

- Também acho que estou tendo agora.

Os dois se olharam firmes. A coragem estava na pele dos dois. Uma leve brisa assoprou, fazendo algumas pétalas de flores caírem sobre a cabeça dos dois. As pétalas tinham a cor rosa e azul.

Ela fechou os olhos e esticou o pescoço. Ele fechou os olhos também. Vagarosamente, seus lábios se aproximaram.

Foi então que eles se beijaram. Eles sentiam os lábios do seu companheiro tocando nos seus, passando uma incrível energia. A umidade era possível de ser sentido. Teo colocou a mão direita atrás da cabeça de Ty Lee, enquanto ela o abraçava com os dois braços. A boca era um poço de prazer, que alimentava a Alma do casal.

Após o beijo, eles ficaram se olhando, a apenas meio palma de distância, sentindo o cheiro um do outro, sentindo a presença um do outro sobre a pele. Então, novamente se beijaram, num beijo ainda mais caliente.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12 – Uma proposta difícil.

Já era o horário do almoço. O sol estava no meio do céu azul. Teo olhou para cima e percebeu que já havia passado muito tempo. Disse:

- Nossa, já é hora de almoçarmos.

Ty Lee, que estava abraçada ao corpo de Teo, respondeu com um leve sorriso:

- Como o tempo passou rápido. Parece que permanecemos por apenas alguns minutos. Mas passaram horas!

Teo respondeu, acariciando o rosto de Ty Lee vagarosamente, enquanto voltava a admirá-la:

- Dizem que as coisas boas da vida durão pouco. Talvez tenham alguma razão.

Ela sorriu, acariciando o cabelo dele, colocando os fios de cabelo entre os dedos. O rapaz então perguntou:

- Onde vamos almoçar?

Ty Lee respondeu, ainda com as mãos no cabelo de seu amado:

- Eu conheço uma casa de chá, que serve ótimos vegetais como comida.

Teo deu um rápido selinho e falou:

- Vamos lá, então.

O casal foi até a tal casa. Entraram lá, radiantes, felizes e apaixonados. Os dois sentaram um do lado do outro na mesa. Conversavam com o rosto próximos, e entre uma garfada de cenoura ou alface, eles se beijavam com selinhos românticos. Quase no fim, um trio de tocadores de instrumentos musicais entrou na casa. Teo não perdeu a chance e pediu para eles tocarem alguma música bonita. Eles arrumaram a harpa, o trombone e a flauta, e tocaram uma bela música romântica. Claro, ele falou para Ty Lee:

- Esta música é para você.

Ela ficou toda alegrinha e escutou com um sorriso enorme. Ao final, ele agradeceu, pagou com uma moeda redonda com furo quadrado no meio, e então perguntou:

- Gostou?

Ela respondeu, abraçando-o bem forte:

- Amei. Simplesmente lindo.

Em seguida, outro beijo, de satisfação e prazer.

Após o almoço, o casal ficou conversando, rindo e se curtindo. A admiração mútua crescia entre eles. Não tinha como voltar mais atrás, o universo já tinha conspirado pare que o amor vencesse. Será?

O sol estava se pondo por trás do horizonte, pintando o céu de um laranja escuro. Estrelas começavam a aparecer ao céu. Eles estavam parados na frente do circo.

- É hora de voltar para casa – falou Ty Lee

- Casa, não tenho mais casa. A minha casa é você.

Ela gargalhou, colocou a mão sobre o ombro e disse:

- Amanhã você vem me pegar?

- É claro, jamais te deixarei.

Neste exato momento, Xong e vários outros homens mal-encarados, na verdade sete, de tatuagem sinistra, e armados com porretes de madeira e correntes de metal, saíram das sombras e cercaram o casal.

- Olha só, que está aqui, sozinhos. Se não é o nosso casalzinho que me derrubou!

Teo e Ty Lee fecharam a cara, preocupados com a situação. Teo não tinha nenhuma arma para se defender desta vez. Ty Lee, por sua vez, esticou as mãos de forma parecida com gafanhotos.

- O que você quer? Já não chega de briga? – falou Teo.

- Eu, oras, também não quero briga. Mas vocês também têm que querer acabar com a briga. – falou Xong, enquanto os homens circulavam o casal de forma ameaçante.

- O que você quer? – perguntou Ty Lee.

- Algo bem simples, que mais cedo, ou mais tarde aconteceria mesmo. Quero que você, seu moleque paralítico, suma daqui, e volte para a sua casa de perdedores. E você Ty Lee, volte para onde é o seu lugar, no circo, e ao meu lado. Não tem coisa mais sensata do que o meu pedido. – Xong respondeu, enquanto, os homens se aproximaram ainda mais de Teo.

- Nunca jamais, seu... – gritou Ty Lee.

Teo, porem, agarrou a sua mão e a puxou. Ela olhou para ele e o ouviu pedir:

- Ty Lee, ele tem razão. Nós não duraríamos muito. Acho que é hora de separarmos.

Ela arregalou os olhos e disse sem entender:

- Que?

Então, Teo deu um sorrisinho e, piscando um dos olhos, ele falou:

- Entendeu agora?

Sim, ela tinha entendido. Como era de esperar, agora não era o melhor momento de lutar, pois estavam em desvantagem. Teo ainda completou:

- Sei que você é FORTE para enfrentar esta situação difícil, mas eu fui PEGO desprevenido, eu seria apenas um peso para você.

Ela tinha entendido o seu plano, e assim o fez. Ela fingiu se render, se despediram, enquanto os homens começaram a seguir Xong já completamente mais a vontade e sem ansiedade.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13 – A definição

De volta ao circo, a garota ainda estava cercada pelos homens de Xong. Este andava perto dela, encarando-a com malícia e maldade, enquanto dava ordens aos sujeitos. Para a menina, de repente o circo não era mais um lugar tão bonito e interessante como antes. De repente, não dava mais prazer ao pensar sobre a vida diária de treinamento, apresentações e animais de circo. As tendas não mais representavam a liberdade desejada. Nada daquilo era o suficiente para lhe agradar, mas era o seu lar.

O brutamontes a levou para até a entrada do seu quarto. Eles pararam na frente da porta de madeira e ele falou:

- Entre a faça o que eu quero que você faça. Não quero nenhuma brincadeira, ouviu?

A garota percebeu que quatro dos homens já não estavam mais ali próximos, ficando apenas três perto de Xong. Ela olhou para um varal de roupas, com as camisas dos palhaços pendurados, e percebeu ali uma possibilidade de fuga. Ela então, segurando os braços do homem com a velocidade de um bote de uma ave, disse fingindo interesse na voz:

- É claro meu gostosão, eu vou lhe fazer uma grande surpresa.

Neste instante, ele dá um impulso com um pulo e num golpe forte e certeiro, ela dá uma joelhada nas partes baixas do inimigo.

Ele sente uma terrível dor aguda, uma dor que nunca sentira antes. Seu corpo parece não agüentar e logo tomba de lado. Ele gemeu como uma criança. Sua parte baixa parecia que fora arrancado, devido à tamanha dor.

Ty Lee ainda aproveita a situação para lhe socar a boca. A força deferida foi tão forte, que três dentes do homem fora arrancado, junto com a outra fonte de dor aguda. A tamanha humilhação e a ofensa física o fez chorar.

Os enormes homens correram na direção dela gritando e segurando as armas. Ela pulou, dando um salto mortal, e ficou se equilibrando no fio do varal. Os atacantes ficaram sem entender como fizera aquilo, enquanto ela corria, completamente equilibrada ao fio. Ao final do varal, ela pulou encima da jaula do Leão-tigre, e sumiu debaixo da noite.

Xong, que estava no chão, gritou, entre um gemido e choro de dor, com as mãos naquele lugar:

- A Busquem, matem os dois. Não quero saber mais dela... – depois disso, o coitado pensou: - Acho que nunca mais poderei ter filhos.

Os três homens restantes corriam entre as tendas do circo, procurando pela garota. De vez enquanto eles viam um vulto passando de um lugar para o outro, em saltos rodopiantes e incríveis. Eles seguiram na direção da tenda central, depois para as casas dos artistas, passando novamente pelas jaulas dos animais. Achar a mulher ficava cada vez mais difícil, pois o sol já não estava mais no horizonte.

Ty Lee corria para fora do Circo, triste por deixar o local que tanto amava, agora sem sentir um único pingo do mesmo sentimento que sentia. Aquele fato a deixou triste. Para onde iria agora? Ela recuperou-se do fôlego, sentando-se ao chão. Ela voltou apensar em Teo.

Neste momento, ela ouve a voz dele. Ela se levanta e vê uma cadeira de rodas fixada numa grande asa de tecido, com Teo sentado nela, óculos de voador vendando os olhos, e devidamente preparado para um vôo.

- Querida, quer voar para longe de tudo isso? Quer voar para um lugar mais feliz?

Ela pulou de alegria ao rever. Rindo e feliz, correu, com lágrimas escapando pelos olhos, e o abraçou muito forte. Ele sentia o corpo dela bem próximo ao seu. Teo sentia a pele dela trocando calor com a sua. Ela beijava todo o rosto dele, demonstrando felicidade que sentia. Disse, ainda se abraçando num abraço gostoso e aconchegante, a sussurros na orelha dele:

- Pensei que não o voltaria a ver.

Teo desfez o abraço, segurou no queixo da menina com a mão ao contrário, e respondeu firme:

- Jamais te deixarei.

De repente, os outros quatro homens que não mais estava com Xong no momento que era levado para o circo, apareceram. Eles estavam com o rosto de expressão de ódio, e gritavam:

- Menina bizarra, nós vamos acabar com a sua raça.

O casal virou o rosto e viu os homem se aproximarem. Ty Lee ficou com o rosto de preocupação, mas Teo apenas sorriu e falou, enquanto olhava para sua amada:

- Segurasse bem. É melhor por um cinto de segurança.

Ele começou a empurrar a roda da sua cadeira, pegando velocidade na descida do morro. Os homens tentavam o alcançar, tropeçando em algumas pedras. Ela segurou ainda mais no corpo do Teo, sentindo um vento forte assoprando sobre o seu cabelo. Quando ela abriu os olhos, eles haviam saído do chão.

Teo ria como nunca, ele gritava de alegria ao conseguir escapar. Ty Lee via o chão ficar cada vez mais longe, ainda com a cabeça sobre o ombro do garoto. Como voavam a noite, a vento que assoprava sobre o seu corpo era gelado. Ela arrepiou com o frio.

- Vamos, me abrace mais forte. Deixe que meu corpo te aqueça.

Assim ela o fez. Ela sentia seu corpo ficando cada vez mais aquecido com o calor que começava a sentir.

Eles voaram por mais alguns minutos, ele controlando o planador, com um sorriso encantador na boca, e Ty Lee com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, agora abraçando delicadamente, mais que por paixão do que por causa do frio, tentando senti-lo novamente. Foi então que ele disse:

- Segure-se, nós vamos pousar.

Eles pousaram num tranco, afinal, o planador não fora feito para isso. Mas, lá estava eles, sobre uma montanha próxima à vila. Alem de pedras e plantas, estavam as malas de Teo, prontas e fechadas para uma longa viajem. Ela desceu vagarosamente do planador e após olhar ao redor perguntou:

- Nós estamos aonde?

O Teo foi até uma pedra, pegou alguma coisa que Ty Lee não conseguiu ver, e veio na sua direção. Ele estava nervoso, suava a sua testa, tremiam as suas mãos e parecia faltar-lhe ar. Foi isso que Ty Lee percebeu.

O aviador respirou profundamente, fechou os olhos concentrando-se no discurso que pretendia falar, e falou em seguida, beijando a mão de Ty Lee, que estava na sua frente:

- Na primeira vez que eu lhe vi, eu senti algo que nunca tinha sentido antes. Era uma emoção forte. Descobri logo que o que eu sentia era, na verdade um amor muito grande, mais do que um amor passageiro. Era uma coisa verdadeira e profunda...

Ty Lee sorriu emocionada, colocando a outra mão no pescoço, como se tentasse desfazer o nó na garganta que sentia. Ela disse, interrompendo-o:

- Eu também. Quando lhe vi voar pela primeira vez, meu coração explodiu, fiquei sem ar.

Teo sorriu ao ouvir aquilo. Ele colocou as duas mãos em volta do seu quadril e a puxou para mais perto, enquanto falava:

- Eu senti isso de você. É um amor de alma que nós sentimos um para com o outro. Por isso, quero lhe fazer uma pergunta. Você sairia de seu circo e da sua vida como atração e viria comigo, na minha terra, morar comigo?

Ty Lee começou a ter uma muvuca de pensamentos, enquanto pensava sobre a proposta. Ela revia toda a sua vida, em flashs de imagens super rápidas. Lembrava da sua vida na casa do seu pai nobre, e seus irmãos. Relembrou de como era viver ao lado do príncipe e da princesa da nação do fogo antes do combate final, de como as coisas se tornaram após a guerra. Relembrou dos animais do circo. Ela dizia para si que "o circo era a sua casa, seu lar", mas não era isso que sentia. Não conseguia sentir a mesma vontade quando ela imaginava na sua rotina normal do dia-a-dia.

Teo aproveitou que ela estava perto, e beijou a barriga, que não estava coberta pelas suas roupas habituais. Ela se desconcentrou com isso, sentindo a respiração aumentar e o coração bombeando mais rapidamente, e passou a acariciar os cabelos.

- Por favor, responda a esta pergunta. É de crucial importância para a minha vida. O meu futuro dependerá desta resposta. – disse o homem, olhando para cima, vendo o rosto da garota ficando vermelha.

Ty Lee virou o rosto para o lado, olhando com um olhar triste e disse, com um ar nostálgico:

- Mas sempre sonhei em vir para o circo. Eu sempre me senti livre neste local. Não era preso, não era mais uma. Eu era livre e a única.

Teo continuou com o rosto bem perto da barriga da garota, sentindo o delicioso cheiro doce que a sua pele exalava, quando falou:

- Este é o problema?

- Sim, acho que sim – disse a mulher, mas com um ar pensativo. Ela respondeu assim, mas não era isso que ela queria ao certo. Ela desejava Teo, o seu corpo, a sua pele, a sua boca. Mas a voz da consciência toda hora dizia: "E o circo? E o circo".

- Então não é problema – falou Teo, segurando o quadril dela e a puxando para baixo vagarosamente e gentilmente. Ela ficou de joelhos em sua frente, de rosto um na frente do outro, quando ele continuou - onde eu moro, haverá muita liberdade para você. Eu não sou um caçador de passarinhos. Eu sou um passarinho, como você é. Você terá toda a liberdade, pois assim vive o meu povo, e assim viviam os monges antes de nós que moraram ali. Tenho certeza que você se sentirá em casa, como se pertencesse naquele lugar, e sabe por quê? Porque você tem o espírito de dobradora de ar, assim como eu e todos que estão ali.

Ouve um silencia. Ty Lee desviou o olhar para o chão. Sua mente ainda gritava na sua cabeça "O circo, o circo". Ela estava pensativa, enquanto arrumava a ponta dos seus cabelos pesos pela trança. Ele continuou com o seu discurso, puxando o rosto dela com um leve toque na face usando apenas um dedo, para perto de seu rosto, olhando ainda mais profundamente em seus olhos grandes e lindos e acariciando a sua pele macia e cheirosa:

- Para mim, você será sempre a única.

A garota arrepiou toda. O coração batia mais e mais forte. A respiração era quase rítmica. Quando a mente ia soar a velha frase "O circo", ela respondeu tremendo:

-Dane-se o Circo, eu vou com você.

Teo sentiu uma tremenda felicidade dentro dele. Também não respirava, também não pensava direito, também tinha o corpo todo estremecido e um calor circulava o seu corpo. Sem pensar, puxou de seu bolso uma pequena caixinha coberta por um tecido macio e de cor azul escuro. Ele mostrou para a moça e disse:

- Então quero fazer a pergunta...

Ela olhou para o objeto nas mãos e viu a tampa sendo aberta vagarosamente. Dentro dele, havia dois anéis dourados, provavelmente feitos em ouro. Ela tinha dificuldade de se conter. Teo se concentrou e olhando para a garota com olhar de ternura, perguntou, tremendo, também tentando se conter:

- Quer se casar comigo?

Ty Lee não conseguiu mais segurar aquele vulcão dentro dela. Ela pulou no colo de Teo, respondendo em êxtase:

- Sim, eu aceito, aceito. Aceito ser sua mulher, e você o meu homem.

Eles se beijaram em extrema paixão. O coitado da caixinha tombou de lado, caindo sobre um chumaço de grama ao lado da cadeira. Beijaram a boca um do outro, e era delicioso como o mel. Ele beijou o pescoço dela, fazendo-a contorcer de prazer. As peles deles se tocavam em todos os lugares, roupas voavam longe.

- Serei o seu homem – dissia Teo na orelha de Ty Lee. Ela retribuía: - E eu a sua mulher.

O casal parecia ser apenas um, era um único ser. Ele a possuía inteiramente, e ela também o possuía inteiramente.

Naquela noite, a lua testemunhava o acontecimento do verdadeiro amor.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14 – Casamento tradicional.

No dia seguinte, o sol começava a surgir no horizonte, os piar dos pássaros enchia o ar de sons, as folhas das árvores balançavam com o vento. A grama verde estava relativamente úmida, devido ao sereno que caiu a noite. Encima de um largo cobertor estendido sobre o chão, estava Teo, deitado de costa e olhando para o horizonte, e Ty Lee, que dormia com a cabeça encostada no peito do homem. O cabelo dela estava solto, e estava esparramado sobre o corpo dela.

Ele ficou admirando a sua noiva, que dormia entre os seus braços. Ele então cochichou em seu ouvido, testando se estava dormindo:

- Ty Lee, meu amor, você está acordada? Temos um longo vôo pela frente.

Ela abriu os olhos vagarosamente, e viu seu marido ao seu lado. Era capaz de sentir o seu corpo. Ela sorriu e falou com a voz e a cara de sono:

- Bom dia. O que você disse?

Teo lhe beijo na testa e acariciou os cabelos, falando:

- Esquece, acho que podemos fazer nosso vôo mais tarde.

O vôo de volta para sua casa fora tranqüilo, sem malabarismo. Perto da sua casa, ele avisou:

- Estamos chegando.

Ela virou o rosto e viu a incrível construção, rodeado por nuvens, neve e outros planadores. Com a aproximação, vários planadores começaram a se aproximar. Eram ouvidas vozes:

- Teo, você voltou. Seja bem vindo.

A garota, que se segurava no colo do rapaz, achou tudo aquilo muito interessante. Pensava sozinha:

- Acho que vou me acostumar fácil.

Alguns dias se passaram. No começo, Ty Lee se sentia um pouco sozinha durante o dia, pois não tinha amigos. Porem, a noite, sua solidão era completamente extinta. Seu noivo não permitia que ela sentisse esta coisa ruim.

Com o passar do tempo, a desconfiança das pessoas passou, e ela logo foi acolhida como a primeira dama do lugar. Sem demora, Teo marcou o dia do casamento.

A festa foi maravilhosa, com flores enfeitando e alegrando ainda mais o lugar. Tinha vôos especiais, assim como balões e fogos de artifício importado da nação do fogo. Havia um grande banquete de carnes, verduras e frutas, alem de bebidas e sucos.

A noiva estava com um enorme e maravilhoso vestido rosa, com uma enorme flor enfeitando-a. Por causa do banho de pétalas, ela exalava um agradável e fresco cheiro de flores. Sua pele estava ainda mais macia que de costume, pois tinha recebido tratamento especial. Em seu rosto, o sorriso não cabia. Seus cabelos estavam ainda mais macios, mas estavam presos em um tipo de coque, muito comuns para a situação, onde era usado um pequeno pente de detalhes bem feminina que ajudava a prendê-los.

Teo estava com uma roupa azul escuro, um tipo terno (mas não era, pois não existe terno em seu mundo), que era uma das roupas mais chiques de sua nação. Ele tinha o cabelo totalmente liso, arrumado e preso. Diferentemente da noiva, ele estava nervoso, e tinha algumas gotas de suor que escorria pala testa. Mas não era de arrependimento, ou qualquer outro sentimento deste sentindo. Era mesmo o medo de a perder, de que ela dissesse que não queria mais. Apesar dele precisar de sua cadeira de rodas para se locomover, ele estava sentado numa cadeira super confortável e com rodas, especialmente feita para esta ocasião.

Entre os convidados, estava o nobre da nação do fogo, pai da noiva, e seus irmãos. Estava também Mulik. Todos sentavam um pouco mais afastados, pois não eram muito acostumados com os costumes daquele povo, e sentiam-se desconfortáveis.

Pelo lado do noivo, alem de todas as pessoas do seu povoado, estava seu pai, com três dedos de madeira nova e especialmente feita para a situação, Myr e sua esposa, que estavam bronzeados por causa da praia que pegaram. O pai do Teo não parava de chorar, pois a toda hora relembrava da sua esposa, mãe de Teo, falecida.

O casal sobe no altar, que estava localizado no meio da praça central. Era feito de madeira, e o local estava enfeitado com pedaços de tecido vermelho bem forte, e faixas verdes. Encima do altar, a cerimônia teve início. Teo começou a homenagear a família, ao céu e a terra. Ele então disse:

- Quero deixar registrado, sobre a testemunha dos céus e a todos aqui presentes, minha grata homenagem e agradecimento ao meu pai, que me educou e fez tudo para a minha felicidade, mesmo que alguns atos tenham sido equivocados. Agradeço também a minha falecida mãe, que provavelmente seu espírito está conosco hoje.

Depois foi a vez de Ty Lee. Mas ela foi mais cautelosa na homenagem dos parentes.

Na continuidade do casamento, o sacerdote esquenta o chá, e quando pronto, coloca numa pequena xícara de porcelana. Em seguida, coloca uma pequena semente de lótus. O sacerdote, então, se levanta, segurando as duas xícaras, e entrega para o pai dos noivos. O nobre olha com desconfiança, mas logo toma em apenas um único gole. O cientista toma vagarosamente, sentindo o aroma da camomila, porem, no final, quase engasga com a semente.

Em seguida, o sacerdote passa às palavras para o noivo. Teo sorri, fintando nos olhos de Ty Lee. Ele não conseguia falar. Estava muito emocionado com a beleza de sua noiva. Mas com um pouco de esforço, falou:

- Ty Lee, prometo amá-la por toda eternidade. Quero que receba este anel como símbolo do meu amor e fidelidade.

- Teo, prometo amá-lo pelo resto da minha vida, e também na minha morte, e pela minha outra vida. Receba este anel como o símbolo da minha eterna paixão pela sua alma.

Os dois trocam as alianças. Neste momento, as pessoas que ali estavam explodem de alegria, e no meio de berros e som de palmas, felicitam o novo casal.

A cerimônia continuou no salão principal, mas o casal foi até o quarto especialmente feito para o casal. Estava sendo iluminado apenas por dezenas de velas espalhadas pelos cantos do quarto. As velas tinham a forma de dragões e fênix, na cor vermelha, importada diretamente da nação do fogo. Eram velas que tinha um cheiro de essência muito gostoso e excitante. Entre o odor das velas, ainda era possível perceber o cheiro de rosas. Em um canto, sobre um pequeno balcão de bambu, estavam duas grandes taças feitas de ouro. Elas estavam amarradas com uma fita macia de cor vermelha e verde. Dentro tinha vinho de ótima qualidade, tirado das melhores viniculturas de Ba-Sing-Sei.

Os dois sentaram na cama. Estavam se olhando nos olhos, respirando forte e coração emocionado. Ela pegou uma das taças. O Teo fez o mesmo. Eles entrelaçaram seus braços e então beberam do vinho, ainda se encarando. Ao terminar, Ty Lee comentou com a respiração rápida e profunda:

- Agora não há mais volta. Nossa alma pertence uma a outra.

Teo colocou vagarosamente sua taça de lado, pegou a taça da noiva e colocou de lado, em seguida disse, segurando com paixão o corpo da amada:

- Minha alma sempre pertenceu a você. No outro mundo, ele já era seu.

Então, vagarosamente seu rosto aproximou ao dela e a poucos centímetros ele parou. Ty Lee sentia o amor correndo pelas suas veias, pela sua pele e pelo seu corpo todo. Não esperou mais. Ela segurou o rosto dele e o beijou. Eles sentiam o sabor do outro que vinha dos lábios e da boca. O toque parecia mágico. As línguas se tocavam num abraço. Era apenas o único sabor que eles sentiam, o sabor do amor.

Ele retirou o coque de Ty Lee. O cabelo caiu sobre os ombros. Ele admirava aquela imagem, que parecia divina. Ela retirou a fita do cabelo dele. As mechas escorriam na direção da testa, formando uma franja. Ty Lee admirava aquele corpo vestido de um azul maravilhoso e de cabelos soltos. Ele retirava vagarosamente o vestido da mulher, enquanto ela retirava com todo cuidado o terno.

Naquela noite, eles se tornaram marido e mulher.

Mas isso não foi o mais importante, o importante foi que os dois viveram felizes juntos.

FIM


End file.
